


Falling Sunset

by tobiohrs



Series: Aisuru [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiohrs/pseuds/tobiohrs
Summary: ( • aisurus. the most feared people claimed by the government. to be shot and killed on sight. anyone who has hidden an aisuru or has claimed to be a mate of one has disappeared and never found again. a baby koutarou being one himself. a small akaashi and his father who was a hunter finding him. the two house and heal him. akaashi's father disappearing a few years later leaving the two to help themselves. koutarou suddenly leaving akaashi close to the same year. leaving a letter with a few words. • )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Aisuru [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. • 001 •

KEIJI'S EYES MET THE

small and scared gold that were one the small boy. His father standing next to him with a gun. "P-please.. D-don't.." The small Aisuru pleaded tears rolling down his face. The older Akaashi holding the gun up and aiming. "D-daddy..?" Keiji said pulling on his shirt. "Why..? Why would you kill him..?" He asked. 

"He's never even had a chance yet.. It's not his fault he was born one." Keiji said. His dad putting the gun down and sighing. "Shit.." The older Akaashi sighing. He put the gun back over his shoulder and went to pick the Aisuru up.

The child scooting back slightly. Keiji slowly walked up and held his hand out. "We aren't gonna hurt you." Keiji said with a tiny, but soft smile. The Aisuru listened and touched the other male's hand. They all soon heard snapping twigs and snarling. "Keiji let's go." His father said grabbing him and the Aisuru and dashing. 

They came to a shed and the father unlocked the door. The lights coming on the small Aisuru scared to come in. Keiji grabbing the male's hand again and led him inside. "What's your name?" Keiji's father asked. "K-koutarou.. B-bokuto.." The gold eyes male said shyly. "You're welcome to stay, but be warned. If you try anything. I won't hesitate to shoot." He said. Koutarou nodded and shook slightly. "I-I won't sir.." He said. 

"Keiji take him to get cleaned up." He said. Keiji nodded and took Koutarou into a white room with a bathtub, sink, and toilet. Koutarou was completely unknown to his new surroundings. "Go ahead and take your clothes off. I can turn the bath on and you can wear some of mine!" Keiji said. Koutarou nodded and hesitantly took his ripped shirt off.

Keiji's eyes widened seeing the feathers fall. The wings almost touching the ground next. Koutarou looked away. Almost like he wanted to cry. "A bird?" Keiji questioned. "Owl." Koutarou mumbled quietly. Keiji's eyes almost shimmered. "They're so pretty!" He said making Koutarou slightly jump and his wings fluttering up. Showing the dark grey and black feathers.

"I'll go get the clothes real quick." Keiji said turning the bath on. Koutarou was confused. He didn't know what to do. This was his first time being in a modern home. Keiji came back in with two pairs of clothes. "I grabbed the larger ones for you!" He said. It was a black shirt with little blue flowers spreading across it and a pair of white shorts.

Koutarou nodded. Keiji stripped himself of his own clothes. "We'll bath together!" He said. Koutarou watched Keiji lift himself over the edge into the water. Koutarou fluttered his wings into a small flap that lifted him over the edge of the tub.

Slowly he let himself into the warm water. He relaxed almost instantly. His wings twitching slightly. Keiji giggled. Koutarou's golden orbs watch the younger male. He was almost memorized by him. Like he had some type of hold on him.

Koutarou watched as he grabbed a bottle that was sitting in a ledge corner. He opened the bottle and put a little of the contents in his hand. "Turn around real quick!" Keiji said. Koutarou nodded and turned. He felt warm hands touch his messy hair. The sudden touch making him jump slightly. 

He relaxed after a moment or two. The hand massaging the soap into the hair. "Your hair is so fluffy!" Keiji said. "Fluffy?" Koutarou questioned. "Keiji you have to realize that he doesn't understand everything." His father said coming into the bathroom seeing the two boys.

His eyes widened at the twitching of his wings. "An owl. They're rare of what I'm told." Keiji's father said looking at them. Koutarou nodded quietly. Not knowing what to talk about.

The father helped the two clean up and got Koutarou changed into the clothes that fitted him. Well the shirt was a little tight on his wings, but Koutarou didn't mind. "Hey Bokuto." Keiji's father, who introduced himself as Iwiko, called to the small Aisuru. 

"What are the people of your pack like?" He asked. "They're kind. No one really gets violent unless they're hunting for food." Koutarou said. "They've never gotten violent to hunters. Not even when the hunters hurt us." Koutarou said. Iwiko was surprised. He had never known a pack of Aisurus to not get violent on hunters like himself.

He still has a scar that was leading up one of his legs from one. Koutarou yawned gently. "Bout time for bed boys." Iwiko said. Keiji nodded as he yawned himself. "Bokuto you don't mind sleeping in the same room as Keiji do you?" Iwiko asked. Koutarou shook his head. The father left the two boys into Keiji's room. Keiji laid under his covers of the bed. His father setting up a small futon for the other.

Tucking both boys in, he shut the light off. "Good night." He said closing the door. Koutarou fell asleep feeling safe.

\- x -

Years passed. One day Iwiko never came back. Koutarou and Keiji were only 8 and 9 at the time, but somehow someone always left supplies and food at the door every week for the boys to survive. The two always needed each other. Koutarou promised to keep Keiji safe no matter what. Even if he had to give his life.

Keiji and Koutarou grew to be close brothers. Well for a short year..

When Keiji was only 9. Koutarou disappeared and left the boy on his own. Some hunters found Keiji and took him to an orphanage. Keiji always thought that Koutarou had died, but he kept the two things Koutarou left him.

A old rose necklace and the note reading;

"I'm sorry Keiji. I know you won't forgive me, but I had to. Hunters were surrounded and I didn't want you to be hurt. I'm doing this to protect you."


	2. • 002 •

Owl Feathers

KEIJI WAS GENTLY 

setting the ball up and down as he laid on his bed. He lived alone in a small two bedroom apartment near his new high school. He would be starting soon. Fukuordani Academy. 

He never really talked with anyone from his middle school, so he never made any friends to hang out with. He was always alone. Keiji glanced at the time knowing it was getting close to the time he needed to get going to his new classes. 

Quickly standing from his bed he slipped his school jacket on. Grabbing his bag and keys he left his apartment. He noticed something on the ground near his door. A very large feather. Not like a normal bird sized feather. The feather was maybe 2 and a half feet in size.

He felt like he knew who this feather belonged to, but couldn't place a name or face. Well anything for that matter. Maybe 4 months when he went into the orphanage he lost a lot of memories of his past. He barely even remembered his father. 

He walked quietly to his new Academy. He had the smarts for it. Which is probably why the school wanted him. Within the hour he had made it to the school and to the auditorium where orientation was being held. 

The faster he got this done the faster he can go home to silence. Which he enjoyed better than volleyball. 'At least listening to this is better than listening to gun shots.' Keiji thought. He heard gun shots from hunters guns almost every other day. All Keiji knew when he heard the gun shots - was that another Aisuru had fallen to the ground in nothing, but cold blood.

Keiji knows he met one in the past, but his memory is hazy. Maybe that's why he felt like he knew the abnormally large owl feather. He shook his head as he listened for his name for classes. He knew he would be close to the beginning because of his last name being 'Akaashi'. 

He heard his name and stood quietly. Letting a teacher hand him a small piece of paper with his homeroom teacher and his other teachers. The classroom he was in and other school information. When they had reached the last names beginning with 'B' a name caught his attention.

"Koutarou Bokuto.". A sturdy second year maybe to Keiji's guess stood from his seat. His silver and black hair matching the colors and design of the feather. His large gold eyes as well were recognizable. A staff member handing him a paper and him sitting back down. Keiji never took his eyes off of him.

Just trying to remember where he heard not only the name, but the familiar appearance. Maybe after another 2 hours everyone was dismissed for the day. Classes beginning for the next day. Keiji walked home silently as usual.

The only thing different; he felt eyes on him. He turned to see no one following him or anything. As if a warning sign a couple gun shots fire. Causing Keiji to slightly jump. He noticed no one else seemed bothered by the constant gun shots. 

He just sighed and continue his travel home. Walking into his empty apartment seemed to make him feel lonely. Sometimes even him wish to have someone to speak to. He just closed the door making the sound of the click echo through the entrance hallway and into the main area. 

Keiji just decided to switch from his uniform into slightly more comfortable clothes for the current time of the year. He grabbed a book from the small book self in his room to try and just read something to get the sense of being watched off his mind.

Well, mostly everything that filled his mind at the moment. Maybe after a few hours had passed he decided to make himself something to eat and shower. He had a towel over his shoulders that was catching the falling droplets of water from his hair.

Keiji laid in bed as he made a list of the items he would need for the next week. It was his normal to get the things he needed for the week and not for the month. Noting it all down in a notebook he put the pen and notebook up. 

He shut his light off to get some rest early for his school day. Maybe he would make himself some friends.

\- x -

"Akaashi Keiji huh?" The dark haired male asked. "Mhm. He's mysterious, but easily predictable." The deeper voice said. "Remember *****. He has that one monster protecting him without him even realizing it.". "Of course. I'll be careful. He'll be dead even if I die with him. Both of them will be." ***** said with a smirk.

'I'll avenge you Mom. I'm not gonna let that monster horder get away with it.'


	3. • 003 •

Volleyball Captain

KEIJI WAS SITTING IN CLASS

trying to finish his last assignment before he left for his first day of volleyball. The assignment wasn't too long. Just a simple geometry worksheet the teacher handed out. At least this was better than doing all that talking from the early morning.

Which Keiji really hated. One, he didn't like speaking too much. Two, it was too early for him. Three, he didn't like people to know much about him. He was a pretty mysterious person.

"Akaashi your finished already?" The teacher asked as he went up to turn the assignment in. Keiji just nodded silently. His emerald orbs glancing at the teacher for a second. "Well alright then. If you wish you can leave class early." She said.

Keiji nodded and went to gather his itsms. Putting them almost exactly as he had did the same morning. Putting the bag over his shoulder he left the classroom quietly. 

He walked quietly to the locker room to change into his gym clothes. He was tying his shoes when he heard voices come inside. It looked like a couple seconds years. "Oh. I didn't expect a first year to get here so soon." One said. 

The same male that he felt like he knew was there. His gold eyes shimmered in the light. "I'm Akaashi.. Akaashi Keiji." He said bowing to his upperclassman. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou! The captain and ace of the team." The owl like male introduced himself. 

"What position do you play?" He asked. "Setter." Keiji replied. "Cool! We needed a new setter the other graduated." Koutarou said. Keiji nodded. Keiji watched as Koutarou grabbed his gym clothes from his locker and went to leave. "Bokuto I don't get you. Why don't you change in here with everyone else?" The other second year asked.

"I don't like changing around others." He said leaving towards the bathrooms. Keiji felt suspicion at that. Like he was hiding something. Keiji shook it off anf finished tying his shoes. He left the locker room and into the gym. The gym was large compared to the gym he practiced in when in Middle School.

He noticed Koutarou was already there. He was quick to him. The watched as the owl like male put the net up. Keiji grabbed the red and white pole that went on the net. He set it up there neatly.

But, when he did that he seemed to have spooked Koutarou. "Ya scared me Akaashi! I didn't expect you so soon." He laughed. "Sorry Bokuto-Senpai." Keiji said. He normally called his upperclassman 'Senpai'. 

"Senpai..?" Koutarou questioned the first year. "If you don't like it I can call you 'San' instead." Keiji said. "I think he's surprised because no one has ever called him 'Senpai' before." The second year that was with chuckled. "Hey! I've been called Senpai before!" Koutarou said.

He really was like a big human owl. Acted like one too. Keiji just couldn't get the feeling away from him. That he knew Koutarou from the past. There had to be a reason. Keiji was gonna find out before this feeling killed him.

"Akaashi! Toss for me!" Koutarou suddenly said. The first year blinked for a second. "Alright Bokuto-San." He said. That sounded better to him. Koutarou tossed a ball at him and Akaashi caught it easily. 

"Akaashi be warned. Bokuto is like an energy bomb. He's always wanting to spike." The second year said. "Ah, alright. Um-" Keiji was caught for a second. He didn't know his name yet. "Ack! What a bad Senpai I am! My name is Konoha Akinori!" He introduced himself. 

"Ah, thanks Konoha-Senpai." Keiji said. "Ready Bokuto-San?" Keiji said as he tossed it back to the Captain. Koutarou tossed it up towards Keiji. Keiji made a quick set up for him to spike. He watched as Koutarou jumped to spike the ball down.

The high jump made it look like he was flying. Keiji heard the ball slam onto the ground on the opposite side of the net. Keiji was almost memorized by the sight of the captain jumping. 

For some reason he enjoyed hearing the Captain spike the ball onto the other side of net and seeing him jump. He continued to toss for him. Over and over again. He didn't feel tired at all. Koutarou finally took a small break for water. Keiji grabbing his own bottle from the manager, Yukie.

"Akaashi your tosses are the best!" Koutarou said. He seemed really happy about Keiji tossing to him. "Thank you Bokuto-San." He said. "I'm surprised you aren't tired Akaashi." Konoha said. "I don't get tired often." He said.

"Yes! More tosses!" He said running off. Keiji chuckled lightly as he followed behind. He enjoyed setting to him. For some reason it made him feel happy. 

He hasn't felt this way since he was younger.


End file.
